The Guessing Game
by The Cow
Summary: Squall's fallen head over heels for the girl next door, which is of course Rinoa. He has no way of telling her without getting his feelings hurt, for she already has a boyfriend. But, he doesn't realize that she might feel the same way. Guessing each othe


Disclaimer: You know I own nothing.  
  
((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((() ))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))  
  
I stared into the mirror, studying my own reflection and thinking about the only girl I've had a crush on for two years straight. I shook my head at my own stupidity and innocence. Why had I fallen for her? She's dated so many guys it's ridiculous. Not one of them has been me, but still I pursue her like she was my destiny. Yeah, right. My destiny won't even acknowledge me.  
  
Well, I have to say, I'm not the boy next door waiting for her to take a glance my way. Actually, I am the boy next door but we've become best friends. When I moved here, exactly two years ago, she was the first to befriend me and show me around. That was when I was 15, now I'm older and more mature. Unfortunately, not mature enough to realize that she doesn't take a love interest in me at all.  
  
I kept dazing off at my own reflection for another five minutes until I made the decision to go ahead and meet her and her boyfriend at the movies. She had invited me, after all. I just don't know how comfortable it's going to be with her boyfriend sitting right there, watching every move I make and every flirtatious tone I take with her. Sure, she does it right back as a teasing notion, but I love every second of it.  
  
I scurried off into my room, changing quickly into a hooded sweatshirt and blue jeans, then headed downstairs where I received a glare from my father.  
  
"When are you going to do your homework?" he questioned. I shrugged at him and looked towards the door.  
  
"I'll do it tonight, after I get back. I'm going out to meet Rinoa," I said rather calmly. I took a small sip out of a nearly empty pop can that I had opened an hour before. "Well, I'll be seeing you," I went for the door.  
  
Of course, he interrupted. "Wait- you know that you're failing in history. You better pick up the pace and get with it, kid. I won't be paying for your tuition at that high school much longer if you just goof off. I'll send you straight to a public school," he responded sternly.  
  
"Dad, I'll do it as soon as I get home," after no reply, I opened the door and jogged out to my car. I climbed in and started the engine, turned on the radio and backed out of the driveway. I was on my way to meet the girl of my dreams. and her boyfriend.  
  
***  
  
"Squall!" she exclaimed. She waved at me and ran up to me, smiling. "I've been waiting for you. For a second there, I didn't think you were going to show." Her twinkling, big brown eyes were alive with beauty and held a certain carefree spark that made me grin every time I looked into her eyes.  
  
"Well, I've been wanting to see this movie," well, I just fed her a load of bullshit. I didn't even know what movie we were seeing; more or less what it was about. "Where's your boyfriend?" I asked stupidly.  
  
Her smile disappeared slightly. "He couldn't make it. That's why I'm so glad you showed, I was afraid I was going to have to see the movie alone," she glanced towards the clock. "The movie starts in three minutes. Did you want anything from the uh. thingy?" she nodded towards the counter.  
  
I didn't know what the thingy that served all the popcorn was called either, so I just nodded and decided to sound smart. "The concession counter?"  
  
"Is that what it's called?" she asked.  
  
"I suppose so."  
  
After we had gotten our drinks and popcorn, we found our way into the darkened movie theater and discovered two seats left in the very back. She took them. Dammit, those were the make out seats. I wonder if that crossed her mind at all? I glanced over towards the other side, where the theater held two other seats for couples. A couple had filled them and well, were basically starting a family (if you know what I mean.)  
  
I cleared my throat and took a big gulp out of my drink and sunk down in my seat, preparing to watch the previews for upcoming movies. Rinoa laughed quietly and looked at me, "Getting comfy?" she was so cute when she laughed. Piss! There I go again, talking up a storm about how cute she is when she laughs or when she smiles, little dimples show up or on how certain words she says makes my heart flutter. Shit!  
  
All I could manage to mutter out was, "Yep," stupid, fucking retard. Rinoa put a piece of popcorn on my chest and smiled. She turned her attention to the movie, which was just now starting and relaxed in her seat.  
  
I looked at the popcorn that was sitting on my chest with the butter leaving a grease spot on my sweatshirt. I flicked it off and heard Rinoa chuckle, then I heard nothing, just the normal sounds of the theater. You know, people smacking popcorn in their mouths, little girls throwing popcorn at each other from three or four rows away, people spilling their drinks, sudden coughs, nausea, sometimes you might get lucky to be pounded with a gummy bear from a four-year-old kid sitting in front of you.  
  
I happened to be so lucky that night. A four-year-old kid was bugging the hell out of me by tossing hard, chewy objects at me from a small distance, which ricocheted off me and happened to hit Rinoa in the cheek. "Ow," came the small whimper from her lips. I looked at her and smiled happily.  
  
"Isn't this fun?" I asked. She nodded in response and pushed the gummy bear off her jeans. Finally, a break in the war of gummy bears, I figured he ran out of candies. But, ah, yet again, I was wrong. One happened to nail me straight in the forehead. I slammed my hand to my head and gave a flustered cry. The little kid snickered and bounced up and down on his chair. The dad was paying no attention whatsoever and was too intent watching the movie to correct his son.  
  
I, however, happened to get the last laugh, the blonde boy that had been tossing candies at us for the last half an hour jumped a little too hard on his chair and fell through his provided seating, getting his feet stuck and having to sit upside down for the rest of the movie till his dad could pry him out.  
  
Revenge is sweet.  
  
***  
  
"I had a good time," that was the line to close the end of the night. She cupped her hands behind her back, an action I thought was absolutely adorable. I watched her walk back and forth, looping in a circle and focusing her eyes on the ground, taking a glance up at me every time she neared me.  
  
I put my hands in my pocket. "Me too. It's a shame your boyfriend couldn't come," I said sympathetically. Oh, screw that guy. I don't like him one bit, anyway. He could kiss my ass for all I care. Always interfering with my plans to hit on Rinoa or to take her out on a date. Well, the truth is, I'm probably too cowardly to make a move on her. Still, it's nice to have someone to blame it on. Isn't it?  
  
"I know. He was really looking forward to going tonight, too." Probably so he could kick my ass or beat me to a pulp, embarrassing me in front of his newly acquired girlfriend so she could watch me bleed out my nose and other places I won't mention. Bah.  
  
I took my car keys out of my pocket and jingled them. "Well, I guess I'll see you around," I smiled and moved my way outside. She followed, obviously going out to her car as well.  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you, Squall." She leaned over and softly kissed my cheek, and then I felt it. A tingling sensation spread up my cheek and made me turn slightly red, a certain spot on my cheek still ringing with her kiss. She smiled to herself as she saw this and opened her car door. "See you later," she waved goodbye and drove her way out of the parking lot.  
  
I stood there for a few seconds, processing what had happened and soon a grin began to spread over my lips and it wouldn't go away after that. Even when I arrived home, I still had this huge, childlike grin on my face and my dad said he was really starting to wonder about me.  
  
((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((() ))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))  
  
My Saturday sucked shit. That's all I have to say. I sat around, finishing some homework and eating a bag of Ruffles Sour Cream & Onion potato chips. After my little exciting rendezvous there, I plopped myself in front of the TV and watched Comedy Central Presents and Spongebob Squarepants. Yes, I still watch cartoons. But you've got to give me credit. Spongebob is very educational.  
  
You want examples? Fine. Spongebob teaches you how to be a good employee and make a Krabby Patty. Also, you learn how to Jellyfish and the show also teaches you how to be a good friend. Sandy Cheeks teaches you about Texas. Patrick teaches you about-well, he's just there.  
  
I really didn't need to go into that. I just felt like it.  
  
I told you my Saturday sucked.  
  
***  
  
Sunday was better. I went over to Rinoa's house and hung out there for a little while. I suppose I'll describe that day to you, it was pretty good. Don't worry. it doesn't contain Spongebob.  
  
This is how it started: as soon as I arrived, Rinoa told me to stay put on the couch and entertain myself by reading a magazine or watching the television. You see she had to go take a shower. I entertained myself by listening to the water run from upstairs and smelling the sweet scents she was using to lather herself up with and wash her hair. I heard the water shut off and the door creak open. I straightened myself up and wiped the drool from my mouth, awaiting her appearance fresh from the shower.  
  
She appeared all right. And when I mean she appeared, she APPEARED. She came down the stairs quite slowly, with a towel wrapped securely around her body, cutting off right above her knees and starting right above her chest. She carried the smell of coconuts and vanilla along with her. The wet strands of her sable hair fell loosely at her shoulders and some swayed gently in front of her radiant skin. The sun that was flooding in from the open window, positioned directly to the side of me had illuminated her skin and eyes so brilliantly that I had to hold my breath so I wouldn't choke.  
  
I stood up and stumbled over the coffee table. Dammit Squall! Why can't you be suave for once?! I gained my balance and supported myself by leaning a hand on the couch's arm. "Um, you smell good." Did I ever tell you I was a genius? Apparently not, because I don't remember ever being one!! Shitake Mushrooms!  
  
She raised an eyebrow and smiled at my nervousness. "Thanks. You smell good also," she laughed and walked towards her room. "Give me a minute."  
  
I turned as red as a stop sign after she closed the door to her room, inhaling a deep breath, I tried to relieve myself of all my worries. Didn't work. She finished changing and opened her door, revealing herself in a short skirt and a red, tight fitting shirt that about made my hormones go haywire. But somehow, I regained my calm pretty quickly and only stood there staring for two minutes, not ten.  
  
"I'm supposed to meet Nick at a restaurant in a few minutes, did you want to come?" she asked nicely. I knew she probably didn't want me to tag along and be right there in front of her boyfriend and her, mentioning awesome video games and the latest snowboarding moves that I had pulled off recently. Plus, I'd be screwing up their make-out minutes.  
  
I waved it off with a motion of my hand. "No, I'll pass."  
  
She paused, "You sure?" she questioned again, trying to reassure me I suppose.  
  
"Yeah. Don't worry, I'll be fine by myself dear," I said sarcastically. She playfully hit my shoulder and shooed me out the door, tagging along until I got to my front lawn.  
  
"Okay you big bully, I'll see you tomorrow," she said smiling.  
  
One thing I didn't know at that time was that tomorrow was going to be the start of my troubles.  
  
((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((() ))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))  
  
A/N: Phew, that's over. I know it's pretty short, but the next chapter will be longer. If you readers like it, feel free to drop me a review. You better give me a review or I will sue you!! Just kidding, please review and tell me what you think. If I get enough reviews, I'll be working on the second chapter and have it up in no time. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
